Kristoff x Anna - In the Royal Stables
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: As they awoke on this particularly warm and intimate morning, the adoring couple couldn't fight back their romantic bliss, and since words were not enough to express it, they decided that actions would suffice... For the second time over... in the humblest of settings. A simple empty stable, and a soft bed of hay.


The straw, messily piled up on the oddly warm stone floor of the stables wasn't your typical royal mattress as Anna soon discovered when the dim, scarlet light of the morning began to searing seep into the quaint little cubicle that had become her sleeping quaters overnight.

Although, she thought as she rolled over and sighed, her arms instinctively lacing around her mountain man, her cheek burning against his bare chest as it gently rose and fell, there wasn't exactly much sleeping being done last night.

She took in a huge breath, and for once, the almost suffocating, musky, reindeer like scent that was constantly clinging to her gentle giant didn't phase her as she let it fill her and be reminded of him. In every way he was, and in every way he could be.

He stirred a little under her when she finally exhaled, the tickle of her breath making little bumps rise across his arms and chest. She giggled softly and trailed a hand up from his waist and then slowly dancing around his modestly sculpted features.

They were modest because they were genuine, and earned, through a life time of hard work and labor, never resting, and never trying to impress or to accomplish anything other than an honest living.

Her fingers tip-toed up his abdominal region again and she slid her hand past his gorgeously thick neck, to cup his chin as he finally awoke to the sight of her.

Initially he furrowed his brows, wondering why the princess of all people would be caught sleeping in the hay in the stables with him, but her helplessly tangled hair and bare, freckled shoulders lead his eyes to an even more bare back and waist, upon which he found his other arm being curled around.

A burning red attacked his face, ferociously and he smirked nervously as he recalled the way he lost himself to her in the events that preceded this glorious morning. She drew his face down and placed her lips against his, and he trembles under the faint trail her breast leaves behind on his own as she shifts forward to reach his face, and with a free hand he can't stop himself from cupping it gently, as though to hide it from being exposed.

Although, he knows, that for him, and him alone she would let them be, and she could show herself to him in this way and be unashamed, and not feel vulnerable. If only he were more confident to so effortlessly expose himself to her, but there was something about her than coaxed him out of his shell, or more accurately his clothing as she sat up and grasped his hands in hers.

He feels as though suddenly he shouldn't look, but she refocuses his gaze on her and let's go of his hands, slipping her fingers under the waistline of his trousers, itching, twitching, begging him to let her. He almost protests as she gives in to her desire, and the protective fur lined garment is stripped from him slowly.

Her gaze isn't scrutinising, or judgemental as she thoughtfully regards him now, as they both rest before each other on level playing fields. They have no need to feel uncomfortable, as Kristoff soon realises. It isn't about the lust, or the desire to fulfill an age old instinct, but to be by one another without secrets, and with full trust.

its a beautiful thing to behold, the simple and loving way in which he holds her sides, sitting up and shifting her to rest upon his lap. She complies and presses her body against his, flush with his and simply breathes his distinct scent and as she does it every time she becomes more and more disturbed by it, in a heated and beautiful way. She begins to love it, and to desire to drink in the humble and honest aroma of their humble and honest bed of hay, in a warm and wooden stable.

Her legs part slightly further and she presses hard against him, relishing in the pulsing heat that engulfs her belly as a familiarly satisfactory sting tickles her center as she drags herself down his abdomen, and then she makes contact with a lower region causing him to moan in his throat.

he stiffens under her slow and teasing movements as she presses harder still, and repeats it, gradually growing faster in her movements, and hungrily bringing herself to a point where a string of deep, passoinate whimpers escape her lips, whispering into his souls.

she gasps and he holds her tightly as she releases her death like grip from around his shoulders, and he steadies her above him, lining himself up just right, and gently he eases her down.

She squeezes her eyes shut and grinds her teeth, moaning in pleasurable agony as for the second time ever her tiny walls are slowly, and steadily invaded by the tip of his length, so thick and like stone, but so much smoother, and so much hotter as it delves deeper into her.

Then suddenly, unable to wait longer, she forces herself down, a startled moan exploding from his throat he projects, and she sighs, now content.

Grasping her in place, he turns them over and decides its his turn to take the lead. He lays her gently on the soft, worn hay and she parts her legs, her knees almost reaching either wall of their rectangular confinement, and he props himself up just enough to study her face as he cautiously retracts himself before thrusting back in.

She hums satisfactorily and rests her arms back behind her head, her breasts pooling lusciously to the sides, where he leans down to caress one with his experimental tongue, along its firm, smooth side and then as he thrusts again he encases her nipple in his mouth, biting down teasingly.

She groans, and throws her head back, watching she ceiling for a moment as he crashes into her again, hitting the back of her once virginal hallways, and opening every door, letting her never lock anything away again.

A while after he finishes with her breast, and then lays a soft kiss on the now reddened spot he's left on it. Her hands slide down to grasp his hair menacingly and the other to dig its fingers into his hulking back.

He shudders as he feels her tighten, and a searing tingle is beggining to threaten the end of his length, growing stronger and taking hold of his body.

She begs for him to quicken the pace, and he excitedly complies, as a familiar, yet all so new, shiver inducing sensation, causes his legs to tremble and his toes to curl, and she bites down into his neck, her fingernails leaving stinging crescent like dents in their place.

He groans involuntarily and presses down harder on her, in this one particular way and she almost screams, scratching him ferociously down his side, and he feels an overwhelming, trembling quake throughout his whole body and he gasps harshly, speaking only her name, over and over into her ear as he finally releases within her, and the fiery hot and slippery substance only adds to the finishing shock wave.

She curls her legs around his waist and sighs with relief as he begins to soften and slow.

Finished at last, he let's himself fall onto her, and then rolls to his side, regarding her once more. She is red and heated all over from the ordeal and he dares a peek below her waist, to where their thighs were tangled, her entrance parted still, and glistening and swollen still, and he places a hand there, covering her again, as though to keep the precious sight hidden from eyes who didn't deserve to behold it.

Anna faces him, and curls up into his side, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck and she begins to doze off, smiling and content. Not protesting the gesture, he wraps his arms around her and pulls them flush together again.

He he knew that they both were especially lacking in rest, for the previous night had been just as restless.

There wasn't very much sleeping going on in the royal stables today either.


End file.
